Toilet paper roll holders are available in a variety of configurations including a one-piece construction comprising a base adapted to be attached by screws or adhesive to a wall or partition. Integral with said base plate are two of outwardly extending, spaced-apart arms which are parallel to one another in use and may either be fixed or collapsible. A spindle (also called a “roller”) is provided, resiliently adjustable in length for mounting between said arms, the opposite end pins of the spindle extending into receptacles near the outward distal ends of said arms.
Toilet paper roll holders are also available in various styles and comprising two totally separate posts which can be independently attached to a wall or partition. When mounted, a spindle is mounted between them to accommodate a roll of toilet paper.
In both of the roll holder types described above, the roll diameter capacity is limited by the distance between the spindle axis and either the base plate or the wall or partition. Toilet paper rolls are now available in a variety of sizes including “jumbo” size rolls of 5 or more inches in diameter, too large to be carried by some toilet paper roll holders; i.e., the outer surface of the roll hits the wall or base surface and will not rotate.